


Ink and Roses

by HeyitsRemington



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Car Accidents, Cute, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Language of Flowers, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsRemington/pseuds/HeyitsRemington
Summary: Ezra was never able to find a good reason to check out the tattoo parlor next door, but when a customer reminds them of someone they lost they decide it's time to get some work done.(I'm not very good at summaries and this is my first work.)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Ink and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for checking out this story! This is my first work here on ao3, any advice is appreciated. i hope you enjoy!

Ezra hummed quietly to themself as they flitted from plant to plant, skirt swishing around their legs as they check the soil and giving a few spritzes of water here or there. The time they spent at the small florist’s shop where they worked was by far their favorite, it was so much nicer than the drab little apartment they rented and much more welcoming than their parents’ house. It was nestled between a cute little cafe and a small tattoo parlor, Ezra had never been inside, but they were incredibly curious and had been tempted to pop in just to see more than they cared to admit.   
The tingling of the small bell over the door signaled a customer and they glided smoothly behind the counter, a smile pulling at their lips at the sight of a young girl and her father as they look about themselves in awe of all the flora.   
“Hi there, my name is Ezra, is there something I can help you with today?” The man looks over, first looking at their face, then their nametag, and coming to rest on the pin beside the nametag simply stating their pronouns. A small knot of anxiety tightens in Ezra’s stomach, but they ignore it, keeping the smile fixed firmly in place. The girl bounces up to the counter, eyes alight with wonder, beaming up at them. “Daddy, can we dye my hair the same color as theirs?” The girl, who couldn’t have been more than ten, and had gorgeous platinum hair, was referring to the mess of rainbow-colored curls that were pinned back on Ezra’s head.   
The man shrugged, amusement dancing in his eyes. “I’m not sure how much your dance teacher would like that.” The knot eased and Ezra found their smile coming easier now.   
He ruffled her hair before turning back to Ezra. “Actually, it’s my husbands birthday today, I was hoping to get a bouquet for him.” His blue eyes were kind and framed by laugh lines, his whole demeanor screamed understanding. They nodded, deciding that they liked this man, him, and his lovely daughter.   
“Sure thing, were there any flowers you had in mind?” They ask slipping the small notepad from their apron pocket and clicking open a pen. He pulls his phone from his pocket, unlocking it with a quick swipe and holding it up to show them the picture. “Can you make this bouquet?” He hands the device over without argument and Ezra nods slowly, handing the phone back and scribbling the names of the flowers onto the paper. Stephanotis, Statice, Red Carnation.  
After a quick estimation of the price, Adam, and Elise (as they had introduced themselves) said they would be back in half an hour to pick up the bouquet for Adam’s husband Cameron, opting to spend their time in the cafe next door.   
Ezra started on immediately, their humming picked up again, their movements becoming more rhythmic as they sway with the rising of the tune. It was a melody they had been thinking of lately, always stuck in their head even though they were sure that they had never heard it anywhere else.  
Before Ezra knew it Elise was bounding back up to counter as they put the last few touches on the arrangement. The rest of the transaction went smoothly, and the pair left happily chatting about how beautiful the flowers were and how excited they were to give the flowers to him.  
The way Elise smiled up at them so brightly causes a painful pang in their chest as they remember the way Lila used to smile and Ezra unconsciously let their fingers trail over their left arm, covered by the sleeve of their shirt but knowing without having to look the scars that mar their skin.

That night, back at Ezra’s dingy apartment, they pass by their small bookshelf and the title of a book jumps out of them. It was a flower dictionary, something they had purchased after spending too many late nights rabbit trailing online. Hesitantly reaching for it, they pull it from the shelf and let it fall open, and the picture of a Gladiolus stares back at them. The meaning is what seals the deal. Remembrance and strength.   
Well, I suppose it’s time to pay a visit to that tattoo parlor. 

Finnegan Price was known to be very intimidating. He owned the Tattoo Parlor beside the Florist’s shop (Ink Envy, if anyone wanted to know.) and was covered in ink, piercings and had a bit of a resting bitch face, but he, however much he denied it, was the biggest teddy bear and couldn’t bring himself to go introduce himself when he had set up shop, about a year and a half ago, for fear of scaring the cute flower shop worker.   
They had never come to introduce themself, so when they suddenly showed up in his shop asking for a consultation, to say he was surprised was an understatement. Intelligent hazel eyes watch him as he makes himself comfortable in the chair next to the one they were sitting in. Finn doubted they even realized that they were kicking their legs the way they were, but it made their pastel skirt puff in the cutest way.   
They looked almost like a puppy, with their head cocked to the side. The cute florist- Ezra he reminded himself, waited patiently as Finn flipped open his sketchbook, tattooed fingers twirling his pen. “So,” He starts, his low voice sending shivers down Ezra’s spine. “what were you thinking about getting?” They hand him a folded piece of paper, worrying their lower lip anxiously. Finn glanced at them but unfolded the paper, smoothing it out.   
On the page was a printed picture of a flower that he wasn’t familiar with, but was beautiful nonetheless. “It’s called a Gladiolus,” Ezra speaks softly, staring down at their hands. “It symbolizes remembrance and strength.* Nodding his understanding he looks back at them and smiles.   
“It’s beautiful.” They share a smile and then it’s back to business. “Where do you want? “, “How big were you thinking?” and “Have you ever gotten a tattoo before?” He was surprised when they said they wanted the tattoo on the entirety of their forearm and he asked if they were sure, it might be less painful places to put a tattoo like this one? But Ezra was adamant on the placement, so he nodded and made a note.   
“Do you want it to be black and white, or colored?” They hesitated this time, cheeks puffed out, pondering this for a moment. “I think, that I want it to be lavender,” Ezra speaks slowly, eyes searching his face for any sign of response. “Good choice.” He affirms, pushing down the fondness welling in his chest as they perk up, sending a blinding smile his way.   
“I like your hair, by the way.” He blurts, cringing internally as he writes down the information for the tattoo. “Thanks! It’s something that I’ve wanted to do for a long time when it fades I’ll probably dye it the pan pride colors, seeing as that’s one of the flags hanging in my room.”   
“I take it you’re pan, then?” Finn hums a small smirk ghosting across his lips.   
“How’d you figure that out, Sherlock?” They respond dryly. He chuckles, shaking his head. “The colors are pink, yellow, and blue, right? I have a feeling they’d look great in your hair.” Ezra’s face turns a light shade of pink and Finn glances away, fighting down his own blush.   
The impromptu appointment ends soon after that, Ezra claiming they had work soon. Finn writes down a pricing range and then Ezra is walking out the door, a business hand stuffed in their pocket, promising to call.   
Finn realizes belatedly that he never looked at their forearm, but dismisses the thought. There will be plenty of time for that if they decide to come back for another appointment. 

Ezra spent the rest of the day, and a good portion of that night, thinking about the gentle tattoo artist with his warm blue eyes and unkempt brown hair, and the way he would smile, just a little, when they made a joke or when he could tell they were getting anxious over one of the details of the tattoo.  
They knew, without a doubt, they were going to get the tattoo at Ink Envy, but they decided to give it a few days and really mull it over, make sure that everything was exactly what they wanted before making an appointment.   
It was the day after the initial consultation and Ezra was sitting at the counter in the shop, putting together a small decorative bouquet for a client when the bell over the door jingled. They looked up, greeting dying on their lips when they catch sight of the very person that’s been occupying their thoughts for the last day and a half.   
“Finn, hi!” They squeak, blowing a stray hair out of their eyes, it fell right back into their face. Ezra tried very hard not to think about how tight his jeans looked, and how good that leather jacket looked on him. He waves a shy sort of greeting, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles. “What can I do for you today?” They ask, wiping their hands on the front of their apron and pushing away the half-completed order.   
“My niece has a dance recital in about an hour and I was hoping I could get a bouquet?” They nod, clicking their pen and flashing a smile. “That’s what I do, have anything in particular in mind?” Finn shakes his head. “No, I’m pretty lost when it comes to what girls want.”   
Laughter spills from their lips and Ezra shakes their head, heart fluttering in their chest. “Well, what’s she like?”   
He visibly brightens, eyes shining with pride as he talks about his niece. Her gracefulness, her bright smile, how smart she is, how well she dances, how well she’s growing up, and her constant obsession with trying to convince her parents to get her a puppy.   
Ezra couldn’t help but be infected by the genuine happiness radiating from him.   
Crocus, Zinnia (white), Yellow Tulip.   
“I’ll be right back,” They pipe up after a few minutes, quickly gathering the blossoms, and setting them back on the counter. “What do you think about a bouquet with these?” He’s nodding before they’ve even finished speaking. “Yeah, those would look perfect.”   
There’s silence as Ezra begins working, Finn had pulled up a stool to watch them work, stating that they had nowhere better to be. After a few minutes, he spoke up. “You said that the Gladiolus’ meaning was ‘remembrance’ and ‘strength’, right? Do these flowers have meaning, too?” Ezra is nodding before they could even think about it.   
“Yup! Most flowers do, it’s really incredible and I find it so fascinating that people can communicate with flowers alone. This one,” They pick up one of the Zinnias, twirling the stem. “Means ‘goodness’, but only when it’s white. Because the color changes the meaning behind the flower.” Next, they gesture to the Crocus. “Crocus’ are ‘youthfulness’ and ‘cheerfulness’. And the Yellow Tulips are believed to mean ‘There is sunshine in your smile’, but they’re often a ‘just because’ gift between friends.”   
When Ezra glances back at his face their surprised to see that he’s listening with rapt attention and they feel their face heating up. “And, yeah, um…” They trail off awkwardly, finishing off his order with a few quick movements and ringing him up with flushed cheeks. Finn sits up, a smile settling on his lips. “Thank you, Ezra.” He swipes his card, holding the flowers in one hand and reaching out with the other, tucking that bothersome strand of hair behind their ear with forced nonchalance.   
Ezra swallows hard, meeting his eyes and nodding in acknowledgment of his thanks. With that, he glances at his phone and nods. With one last smile, he turns and leaves the shop. They breathe a sigh of relief, slumping into the chair behind the counter and wiping a hand down their face. “Oh, my,” Ezra murmurs, pressing a hand to their chest and feeling their heart pounding. 

“What’s in the books for today?” Finn asks, May, the university student he had hired to man the front desk. “Two piercings before lunch, one at ten thirty, the other at eleven-thirty. And then a meeting with Ezra at one fifteen about that tattoo.” Finn hums, ignoring the way his heart skips a beat and walks into the backroom to set everything up and make sure everything is ready for his first client. 

Both piercing sessions go smoothly, and Finnegan finds himself glancing at the clock every few moments, anxiously waiting for the next seven minutes to pass. A soft knock on the door catches his attention, and standing in the doorway is Ezra. He swallows, not quite prepared to see them even though he’s been thinking about them for the past several hours. The skinny jeans their wearing are sinful, a large flannel draping over the tank top. A beanie sits atop their rainbow curls and glasses sit across the bridge of their nose.   
Finn inhales sharply, cursing himself for being so obvious. “C’mon in,” He mumbles, turning to fidget with his sketchbook. They amble over to the chair, perching on the edge, watching him curiously. “Alright, I’m going to need to see your forearm so we can decide placement.” Ezra tenses, sliding the flannel off their shoulders, and Finn can immediately see the reason for their sudden unease.   
Scars mark the pale skin of their forearms and wrists, self-harm scars, he realizes, but then there are the scars that look painful. They twist up Ezra’s right arm and shoulder, spreading across the right side of their collarbone. Ezra looks up at him, vulnerability and anxiety broadcasting itself in the way they sit, hunched in on themself.   
He reaches forward, gently taking their right hand, and turning it so the inner arm faces up. “So, I was thinking that we could position it like this?” And everything progresses like normal, no awkward questions, no judgment.   
Finn was working quietly, preparing a stencil, he was going to put temporary ink that Ezra could wear for around a week, to make sure they liked the angle when they finally spoke. “It was a car accident.” Their voice is soft, and their eyes are fixed at a point on the wall opposite them. Finn glances up quickly, frozen for a moment. He hums inquisitively if they felt they could tell him this then he would listen.   
“I was driving my baby sister over to my brother’s house for the weekend. My mother and her husband had gotten into a bad fight, screaming and breaking things and it wasn’t safe there for her.” They could clearly picture it, remembering the way they snuck out of the house together, calling Matthew as they got into the car, making sure he could take her.   
“We had the music turned up and we were singing and having fun, the semi came out of nowhere.” Their voice chokes and he sets his tools down, standing slowly and moving to sit beside them. “It hit my side of the car and I blacked out when I woke up she was still alive, but only barely. I almost didn’t get to say goodbye.” Ezra sniffles, eyes wet.   
Finn opens his arms, a clear offering. They take it without a second thought, launching themself into his open arms, trembling a little. He holds them close, whispering assurances to them, rocking back and forth soothingly.   
They separated a few minutes later and continued with the stencil, but Finn’s mind was reeling.   
Ezra was slipping on their flannel (after the ink had dried, of course) when Finn’s mouth decided to spout something without his brain’s input. “Go on a date with me?”  
Ezra whips around, one arm in the flannel, the other trying to find the sleeve without them looking. “What?” He swallowed, cheeks steadily turning scarlet. “Go on a date with me?” It was more unsure this time around and Finn couldn’t bring himself to look up.  
Thirty seconds pass, a minute and just as he’s about to tell them not to worry soft fingers tilt his chin up and a gentle kiss is placed on his cheek, and a slip of paper shoved into his hands and he looks up just in time to see Ezra fleeing, ecstatic giggles filtering through the air behind them.   
He held the paper up.   
Call me: xxx xxx xxxx


End file.
